


Charging Ogres

by DeCarabas



Series: Fugitives Together [6]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 1, M/M, mention of the canonical character death from DA2's prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: A trip to the Wounded Coast, and mages with a bad habit of charging into battle.





	Charging Ogres

The darkspawn on the Wounded Coast are a simple problem. Straightforward. No templars out here, no city guard, no need for fine control. Hawke can just let his awareness sink into the Veil, trusting Carver and his mabari to watch his back, the darkspawn more felt than seen, the weight of them, lifted and crushed and spun right into Carver’s path.

Until there’s nothing left in front of him. And then he raises his head, looks for the others. And he sees the ogre bearing down on Anders alone, far too far away, and he’s seen this before.

Time stops.

* * *

The ogre falls, waves of force dragging it to a crawl, Anders’ arm outstretched, a burst of flame exploding in its face. It seems easier than he remembers.

Later, Hawke will wonder what Bethany might have been like after a year of Athenril expecting them to provide a return on her investment. Her magic as something to be used, not just controlled. What she could have done. What Lothering might have been. _What if, what if_.

In this moment, he clasps Anders’ arm, says, “Are you all right?” and hears the rough edges of his own voice; sees Anders’ eyes widen, caught off guard, the bemused glance down at Hawke’s hand on his sleeve. Knows his relief is all out of proportion.

The man’s a Warden, for Maker’s sake; he can handle himself. This can’t be anything unusual for him.

Minor wounds are patched up with a wave of Anders’ hand, and as he bends over Hawke in his turn, Anders jokes, “You should see them when they’re possessed.” That word rolls off his tongue so easily, like it’s got nothing to do with him. “Are you having second thoughts about that expedition yet?”

Second, third, fourth; they’re well past that point. “It’s our best chance.”

He half expects Anders to argue that, with the way he talks about the Deep Roads, but Anders just gives him a faint smile. “And doesn’t that just say it all. The darkspawn or the Circle.”

He’ll take the darkspawn. Even the ogres. _Especially_ the ogres. But. “Hey. Next time, try not to go charging off on your own, would you? Do me a favor.”

And Anders gives him that bemused look again, like he’s not quite sure what to make of him, and that’s fine. That’s more than fine. He’s still standing.


End file.
